


Frammenti

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry non è molto sorpreso, quando il suo respiro si mozza alla vista di Louis assopito sul divano. È sempre così, quando torna a casa e trova Louis nei suoi vestiti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maglione, Succo di frutta, Specchio

**Maglione.**  
Harry non è molto sorpreso, quando il suo respiro si mozza alla vista di Louis assopito sul divano. È sempre così, quando torna a casa e trova Louis nei suoi vestiti; quella sera indossa uno dei maglioni che stanno grandi anche a lui, quello di lana bianca, e sembra che ci stia nuotando: le maniche sono troppo lunghe, solo la punta delle sue dita è visibile da dove le stringe sul cuscino, e ad occhio e croce l'orlo inferiore gli arriva a metà coscia. Harry sorride, innamorandosi ancora un po' di più di lui, e si avvicina al divano per posargli un bacio sulla fronte; sa che Louis sente la sua mancanza quando il lavoro lo costringe fuori casa tutto il giorno, e anche se il ragazzo non lo ammetterà mai, sa anche che si ostina ad usare vestiti che gli stanno enormi, come il maglione bianco di lana, per sentire l'abbraccio del suo profumo.

 

 **Succo di frutta.**  
Harry sorride, guardando Louis alzarsi in punta di piedi per afferrare un cartone di succo alla pesca dal ripiano più alto dello scaffale: è una vista adorabile, davvero, come si allunga il più possibile per cercare di prendere ciò che vuole, senza riuscirci. Spinge il carrello più avanti, accostandolo alla parete opposta, prima di avvicinarsi al suo ragazzo; Louis ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e si sta mordendo le labbra, che si piegano appena in un broncio quando Harry alza un braccio ed afferra senza alcuna difficoltà il cartone di succo di frutta. Borbotta qualcosa riguardo al fatto che non sia colpa sua se non è stato “allevato dai giganti”, e Harry ridacchia prendendogli una mano, baciandogli la fronte ed entrambi gli occhi chiusi, la punta del naso ed infine le labbra con dolcezza; Louis sospira, posando la mano libera sul suo fianco, e quando si separano sta di nuovo sorridendo.

 

 **Specchio.**  
Entra in bagno stropicciandosi un occhio con una mano e sbadigliando, Louis è davanti allo specchio a lavarsi i denti; penserebbe che sia strano, fare una cosa del genere prima di colazione, ma vive con il suo ragazzo da quasi tre anni e ormai è abituato alle sue abitudini strambe. Sorride, mormorando un buongiorno e abbassandosi i boxer per svuotarsi la vescica nel gabinetto, e con la coda dell'occhio nota che Louis lo sta guardando dallo specchio; ridacchia, socchiudendo appena le palpebre, prima di tirare lo sciacquone e avvicinarsi a lui per lavarsi le mani. Gli bacia una tempia, abbassandosi appena, e Louis gli sorride con la bocca piena di dentifricio, sputandolo pochi secondi dopo e pulendo la ceramica con dell'acqua; lo bacia con le labbra chiuse, dopo essersele risciacquate, ed escono insieme dal bagno, diretti in cucina, con le dita delle mani intrecciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maglione, succo di frutta, specchio. Suggeriti da [Elena](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=181005).


	2. Alcol, Cioccolato, Mano

**Alcol.**  
Louis non regge bene l'alcol, per questo Harry cerca di tenerlo più lontano possibile dal bancone del bar, in quella specie di discoteca in cui sono stati trascinati da un esuberante Niall; vanno a ballare una volta ogni tanto, perché entrambi non amano particolarmente l'ambiente, e le poche volte che è successo è stato Harry, chiaramente, a doversi prendere cura per ore ed ore del suo ragazzo completamente sbronzo. Non che gli dispiaccia, davvero, prendersi cura di Louis è una delle sue cose preferite al mondo, ma è sempre terribile dover gestire il suo ragazzo da ubriaco: le richieste ridicole, le avances in mezzo alla gente, le corse in bagno per svuotarsi lo stomaco, e soprattutto le emicranie della mattina successiva. Nonostante sappia che è inutile, Harry lo tiene stretto a sé in mezzo alla folla che balla il più possibile; Louis non regge per niente bene l'alcol, e Harry sa bene che se lo lasciasse andare sarebbe poi costretto a riportarlo a casa in spalla.

 

 **Cioccolato.**  
Harry ama cucinare, è un'informazione di dominio pubblico, ma adora soprattutto preparare dolci: si sente sempre estremamente soddisfatto quando inforna una teglia con dei biscotti, o mescola gli ingredienti per una torta, e adora soprattutto quando Louis fa il primo assaggio e sgrana gli occhi, ogni volta, come se la sua bravura fosse sempre una sorpresa. Gemma verrà a trovarli tra un paio di giorni, e Harry sa che sua sorella ama il cioccolato; per questo sta cercando una ricetta per una torta al cacao, e Louis lo guarda con un sorriso mentre legge tutto quello che riesce a trovare nei suoi siti di cucina preferiti. È lui ad andare a fare la spesa, qualche ora più tardi, perché Harry ha il turno di sera al bar dove lavora; ci sono tutti gli ingredienti per la torta di Gemma, e Louis non può fare a meno di ridacchiare quando legge tutte le note che Harry ha scritto a lato. Decide di comprare anche una tavoletta di cioccolato al peperoncino, quello che piace tanto al suo ragazzo, per fargli una sorpresa; e per farsi perdonare in anticipo per il disastro che combinerà in cucina con la scusa di aiutarlo a preparare la torta per Gemma.

 

 **Mano.**  
Harry sta canticchiando qualcosa, mentre aspetta che Louis esca dal bagno e lo raggiunga nel letto, e ha gli occhi chiusi quando il suo ragazzo sale a gattoni sul materasso, sedendosi sulle sue cosce e abbassandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra; Harry sorride quando sente le mani di Louis appoggiarsi al suo petto, e posa le proprie sui fianchi dell'altro. Non c'è urgenza nei loro baci, né nelle carezze che si regalano piano, in silenzio, e dopo un po' Harry sposta le mani fino ad intrecciare le dita a quelle di Louis, che stanno disegnando ghirigori astratti sulle sue clavicole; è sempre una sorpresa, per lui, notare quanto siano diverse le mani del suo ragazzo rispetto alle proprie: più piccole, più fredde, ma in qualche modo anche più eleganti. Apre gli occhi quando Louis si allontana dal suo viso, e sorride ancora quando le labbra di Louis si posano leggere sulle sue nocche; non si lamenta quando il ragazzo si corica completamente su di lui, la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla e le gambe intrecciate, e presto si addormentano entrambi, sempre in silenzio, cullati dal suono delicato dei loro respiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: alcol, cioccolato, mano. Suggeriti da [Irene](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=168734).


	3. Vestiti, Divano, Telefono.

**Vestiti.**  
Louis non è a persona più ordinata del mondo, Harry lo sa ormai da anni, ma ancora lo diverte trovare vestiti negli angoli più improbabili del loro appartamento: pantaloni dietro la televisione in sala, boxer usati sull'armadio troppo alto della camera da letto, una volta ha persino trovato un calzino dentro il frigorifero. Louis non se ne accorge nemmeno, finché non è costretto a uscire di casa con i vestiti di Harry perché non trova i propri; è ridico, davvero, con addosso abiti che lo ingoiano completamente, ma è anche un'immagine incredibilmente adorabile: deve arrotolare le maniche dei maglioni, i pantaloni, e tentare di nascondersi con il cappotto nero che gli arriva a metà coscia per non sembrare un cretino in mezzo alla strada. Harry lo guarda con un sorriso quando esce di casa conciato in quel modo, perché la vista di Louis nei suoi vestiti è qualcosa che gli ha sempre riscaldato il cuore, ma non appena la porta si chiude alle spalle del suo ragazzo si mette subito all'opera per raccattare tutti gli abiti sparsi per l'appartamento e metterli a lavare, perché sa che Louis non si sente completamente a suo agio con i vestiti di Harry addosso, fuori dalla loro casa.

 

**Divano.**  
Louis si sta annoiando, sdraiato sul divano con i piedi scalzi infilati sotto un cuscino per tenerli caldi, gli occhi sulla televisione e il telecomando in mano; non c'è nulla di interessante, non un film, non un programma qualsiasi, non una partita di un qualche sport da seguire. Quella sera Harry è uscito con Nick, e naturalmente ha invitato Louis ad andare con loro, ma nonostante siano passati anni da quando ha conosciuto il migliore amico del suo ragazzo, e abbia cominciato a tollerare la sua presenza, non se l'è sentita di accompagnarli. Il divano del salotto sembra scomodo senza Harry coricato dietro di lui, le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi e le mani enormi sotto la sua maglietta, e Louis sbuffa, spegnendo la televisione, prima di alzarsi e andare in cucina per farsi un tè; l'orologio segna le dieci e mezza, e spera davvero che il suo ragazzo torni presto a casa da lui.

 

**Telefono.**  
Le espressioni di Louis quando parla al telefono con le sue sorelle sono la cosa più divertente e dolce che Harry abbia mai visto: sorride come un bambino, le rughette ai lati dei suoi occhi accentuate, le labbra tese e i denti piccoli e bianchi in mostra. Harry ha notato che cambia completamente postura e atteggiamento, a seconda della persona con cui parla: quando ci sono Lottie o Fizzy, dall'altra parte del ricevitore, la sua espressione è seria e concentrata, probabilmente perché le due più grandi l'hanno scelto come confidente per tutti i loro segreti e come mentore, in un certo senso, mentre quando parla con le gemelle diventa una palla di energia; è adorabile, davvero, come il suo viso si ammorbidisce anche quando parla con sua madre, quando ascolta i problemi della donna e cerca di rassicurarla con parole sussurrate e sorrisi appena accennati, anche se Jay non può vederlo. Harry lo guarda di nascosto ogni volta che riceve una telefonata, senza ascoltare ciò che dice perché si sentirebbe in colpa ad intromettersi in un momento così intimo e familiare, ma osservando tutti i cambiamenti che porta il sentire le donne della sua famiglia; non riesce a trattenersi dal baciarlo, ogni volta che chiude la telefonata e la sua espressione è un misto tra malinconia e felicità e amore, e Louis ride sulle sue labbra perché sa che Harry lo guarda, sempre, e lascia cadere il telefono sulla prima superficie disponibile per affondare le mani tra i suoi ricci e rispondere al bacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: vestiti, divano, telefono. Suggeriti da [Ilaria](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134399).


	4. Caramelle, Vetrina, Bicicletta.

**Caramelle.**  
Capita, di tanto in tanto, che Louis rientri dal lavoro con un sacchetto pieno di caramelle in una tasca del cappotto; ha scoperto un negozio di dolciumi vicino alla piccola scuola di recitazione in cui insegna, e quando può si ferma a comprare qualcosa da portare a casa. C'è una delle commesse che lo guarda ogni volta con gli occhi a cuoricino, e Louis un po' si sente in colpa a trovare la cosa divertente: è lì per comprare caramelle per lui e il suo fidanzato di ormai sette anni, e c'è una ragazza che vuole palesemente provarci con lui; un po' gli dispiace per lei, e il più delle volte nomina Harry quasi a sproposito mentre sceglie le caramelle per farle capire di essere occupato senza doverglielo dire, ma la ragazza non riesce, o non vuole, cogliere i segnali. Oggi Harry è venuto a prenderlo, a sorpresa, e visto che le caramelle sono finite hanno deciso di andare a comprarne altre; sono mano nella mano come al solito, quando entrano nel negozio, e gli occhi della commessa si illuminano quando lo vede. Harry stringe un po' più forte le dita intorno alle sue, e Louis scuote la testa con un sorriso prima di alzarsi sulla punta dei piedi e dargli un bacio; un po' si sente in colpa per la ragazza, ma dopotutto ha provato a farglielo capire in tutti i modi, e non è stupito quando non è lei a servirli nell'angolo delle caramelle sfuse.

 

**Vetrina.**  
Ogni volta che passa davanti alla vetrina del negozio dove lavorava prima di conoscere Louis, gli viene da ridere; i manichini sono stati cambiati da un tempo, e un po' si sente in imbarazzo quando pensa a come detestasse doverli vestire: aveva diciassette anni al tempo, e ricorda fin troppo bene la goffaggine che lo caratterizzava in quel periodo, e di certo lo spazio limitato non lo aiutava a non combinare qualche casino. La prima volta che ha visto Louis ne stava proprio vestendo uno, con la sua poca grazia, e si ricorda di essere diventato rosso come un pomodoro quando un braccio del manichino gli era rimasto in mano proprio mentre gli occhi azzurri di quello sconosciuto lo stavano guardando; e naturalmente, perché l'imbarazzo non è mai stato abbastanza, voltandosi di scatto per sfuggire a quello sguardo ne aveva fatto cadere un altro, che era finito poi contro il terzo prima che riuscisse ad evitarlo. Quel giorno era stato licenziato, non era la prima volta che succedeva qualcosa di simile, e ricorda di essere uscito dal negozio ad occhi bassi, deluso ma allo stesso tempo sollevato di non dover più lavorare in quel posto infernale; c'era il ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri ad aspettarlo e, prima che l'imbarazzo lo facesse correre via, si era avvicinato a lui per invitarlo a bere qualcosa insieme. Harry non è più entrato in quel negozio, e quando passa davanti alle vetrine insieme a Louis, il suo ragazzo non si dimentica mai di ricordargli quanto fosse goffo, ridendo, prima di baciarlo e stringergli forte una mano.

 

**Bicicletta.**  
Harry non ama andare in bicicletta, proprio per niente; per questo quella mattina si è svegliato prima di Louis per preparare il picnic, scrivergli un biglietto e lasciarlo vicino alla colazione, ed è uscito a piedi. Non è la prima volta, e Louis sa che Harry preferisce andare a piedi che in bici, pur mettendoci un po' di più, e quando si sveglia non è sorpreso di non avere il corpo del suo ragazzo accanto; sorride davanti alla colazione e il biglietto, e si veste in fretta per poi tirar fuori la sua vecchia bici dal garage. Non ha bisogno di cercarlo nel parco, ogni volta si mettono sempre nello stesso posto, e quando individua Harry, sdraiato sulla coperta di patchwork che ha steso sul prato, rimane per qualche minuto a guardarlo: i soliti occhiali da sole sul volto, le maniche della maglietta arrotolate sulle spalle, e le scarpe abbandonate accanto alla coperta. Smonta dalla bici, appoggiandola poi all'albero dove la mette sempre, e si avvicina in silenzio, inginocchiandosi dietro la sua testa e sorridendo quando Harry si toglie gli occhiali e lo guarda, sottosopra. Mormora un buongiorno, abbassandosi per baciarlo, e Harry ridacchia, infilando le dita nei capelli sulla sua nuca, e quando si separano gli dice di aver sempre sognato un bacio alla Spiderman e Mary Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: caramelle, vetrina, bicicletta. Suggeriti da Carla.


	5. Pesci, Colla, Fiori.

**Pesci.**  
Harry ha insistito per comprare due pesci rossi, quando sono andati a vivere insieme; Louis aveva pensato che scherzasse (chi vuole pesci rossi, dopotutto?), e aveva capito quanto fosse serio solo quando il suo ragazzo e presto convivente si era presentato tutto sorridente nell'appartamento con una boccia un una mano e un sacchetto di plastica, pieno d'acqua e con due pesciolini dentro, nell'altra. Era stato Harry a mettere tutto al proprio posto, promettendo di prendersene cura personalmente, e aveva insistito perché Louis lo aiutasse a scegliere i nomi; ci avevano impiegato quasi due ore a decidere, seduti sul pavimento davanti alla boccia ora piena d'acqua, e Louis si era sentito stranissimo: da bambino aveva sentito una conversazione simile tra sua madre e il suo patrigno, mentre sceglievano i nomi delle gemelle. Il sorriso di Harry quando glielo dice è ampio e intenerito, ma sembra anche un po' da presa per il culo, e Louis gli salta al collo, baciandolo, solo per togliergli quell'espressione stupida dalla faccia.

 

**Colla.**  
Harry ha il vizio di togliere le etichette dalle bottiglie; a Louis non ha mai dato fastidio, è sempre stata una delle piccole stranezze che l'hanno fatto innamorare del suo fidanzato, ma non può negare di trovare irritante quando si versa dell'acqua in un bicchiere e la bottiglia gli rimane appiccicata alla pelle con la colla rimasta. Harry gli sorride e sbatte le ciglia ogni volta che succede, e Louis trova fisicamente impossibile tenergli il broncio per più di cinque secondi, non quando ha quella faccetta da bambino e lo bacia sulle labbra per farsi perdonare, quindi non dice mai nulla. È successo un paio di volte che Niall o Zayn, due dei loro colleghi, si siano lamentati e abbiamo preso Harry in giro per la sua abitudine infantile, e Louis si è sempre stranamente trovato a difendere quel vizio che un po' dà fastidio anche a lui; Harry ha sempre un sorriso così grande quando succede, e le fossette compaiono sulle guance, e i suoi baci sono sempre pieni di gratitudine quando dopo rimangono soli. E, anche se ogni tanto vorrebbe rimproverarlo per quella sua stupida abitudine, Louis non dice mai nulla e sopporta le mani appiccicose di colla grazie ai baci e i sorrisi di Harry.

 

**Fiori.**  
Durante una delle visite di Harry e Louis a casa Tomlinson, Lottie insiste perché il fidanzato del fratello le insegni a fare coroncine di fiori; Louis ha sorriso davanti al rossore e all'imbarazzo del suo ragazzo, e chiaramente a Harry sono bastate un paio di moine lasciarsi convincere. Daisy e Phoebe si sono sedute accanto a lui in giardino, mentre il ragazzo mostra alla sorella maggiore come intrecciare gli steli delle piccole margherite che hanno a disposizione, e Louis lo osserva con la coda dell'occhio, seduto sui gradini della veranda mentre parla con sua madre; sa di avere uno stupido sorriso da innamorato sulle labbra, e non si stupisce quando sua madre glielo fa notare con una risata affettuosa, ma vedere il suo ragazzo alle prese con le gemelle e Lottie è uno spettacolo adorabile. Quando Fizzy torna a casa, più tardi, trova la mamma, il fratello e le sorelle con delle coroncine di margherite in testa, e Harry le sorride consegnandole quella fatta per lei. È Jay a costringerli a costringere i fidanzati a fare una foto con i fiori tra i capelli, prima che tornino a casa loro, e Harry sorride ogni volta che posa gli occhi dove l'hanno incorniciata e appesa in salotto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pesci, colla, fiori. Suggeriti da [Martina](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=123895).


	6. Portafoto, Caminetto, Calamite.

**Portafoto.**  
Quando sono andati a vivere insieme, Anne ha deciso di far loro un regalo: Harry era imbarazzato all'idea, ma Gemma l'ha convinto a lasciarla fare e Louis era al settimo cielo per aver avuto la benedizione della madre del suo fidanzato per la loro convivenza. Alcuni colleghi e i loro patrigni hanno aiutato col trasporto delle loro cose nel nuovo appartamento, e quando finalmente la casa era abitabile hanno deciso di invitare le loro famiglie per una cena. Gemma sorrideva come una scema mentre la mamma abbracciava stretto “il suo bambino”, baciandogli le guance e la fronte, per poi dirle in un sussurro che sarebbe andata a prendere il regalo dalla macchina. Harry aveva le guance in fiamme mentre strappava la carta con Louis accanto, e dentro la scatola piatta e ampia aveva scoperto un portafoto, di quelli con più cornici argentee e sottili messe insieme, con una dedica affettuosa a entrambi incisa sulla parte posteriore. Si era quasi messo a piangere, nonostante fosse una sciocchezza, e Louis aveva ringraziato Anne da parte di entrambi, abbracciandolo stretto. Ora quel portafoto è appeso sulla parere opposta al letto, nella loro camera, ed è quasi piena; è sempre emozionante guardarla, è come un collage dei momenti più importanti che hanno trascorso insieme.

 

**Caminetto.**  
Hanno deciso di passare la settimana di pausa invernale in una piccola baita in affitto, in montagna; la scuola dove Louis lavora è chiusa per le festività, e Harry ha deciso di prendersi una settimana di ferie apposta per poter festeggiare bene il compleanno del suo ragazzo e il Natale. Hanno affidato i pesci rossi ai loro anziani dirimpettai, riempito due piccole valigie e guidato dandosi il cambio verso la loro meta; c'è davvero freddo in alta quota, e non appena arrivano decidono senza nemmeno aver bisogno di parlare di trascorrere all'interno il resto della giornata. Portano le valigie nella camera da letto matrimoniale, lasciandole chiuse sul pavimento, una accanto all'altra, e dopo essersi spogliato del cappotto Louis si mette all'opera per accendere il caminetto in salotto, mentre Harry, che non ha idea di cosa fare per aiutarlo, va in cucina a preparare della cioccolata calda per entrambi. Quando hanno finito, e un allegro fuocherello scoppietta dietro il vetro del camino, si siedono sul tappeto con le schiene contro il divano, riscaldandosi in silenzio con la cioccolata e godendosi così insieme il primo giorno di ferie.

 

**Calamite.**  
Da quando si sono conosciuti, e da quando sono andati a convivere, hanno scoperto di avere tante piccole cose in comune: entrambi vogliono il primo getto della doccia gelato, entrambi bevono più volentieri il tè del caffè, alla sera, e detestano il gelato al cioccolato, entrambi sono fan di alcune band completamente sconosciute al mondo, entrambi comprano piccoli souvenir per le loro famiglie ogni volta che fanno viaggi; per questo non si erano stupiti più di tanto, durante la loro prima vacanza insieme, quando entrambi avevano deciso di comprare delle calamite da attaccare al frigorifero. Louis ne aveva scelta una a forma di aeroplanino di carta, perché più di una volta aveva notato il ciondolo che Harry portava al collo, mentre quella del suo ragazzo rappresentava una chitarra classica; un po' c'era rimasto male, quando non era riuscito a trovare nessun collegamento tra se stesso e lo strumento, ma gli era passata quando era andato a casa di Harry, la prima volta dal rientro dalla loro breve vacanza: c'era un foglio, attaccato al frigorifero con la calamita della chitarra, e Harry l'aveva incoraggiato a leggerlo con un sorriso e un cenno del capo. Era bastato il primo verso, a Louis, perché riconoscesse la canzone scelta da Harry, la sua preferita: _If I don't say this now I will surely break._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: portafoto, caminetto, calamite. Suggeriti da [Bea](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=168734).


	7. Pioggia, Lettore CD, Quaderno.

**Pioggia.**  
Louis odia le giornate fredde, specialmente quando piove e deve uscire di casa, perché ogni volta rischia di ammalarsi; e Harry è peggio di una mamma apprensiva quando si prende un semplice raffreddore, figuriamoci quando è qualcosa di più grave. L'ha costretto a rimanere a casa mettendo il broncio per convincerlo, e adesso che è solo Louis non sa cosa fare. Accende la televisione per passare il tempo, infagottato in mille coperte sul divano e con un pacco di fazzolettini a portata di mano, e passa meno di un'ora prima che si appisoli con la bocca spalancata contro i cuscini che si è ammucchiato sotto la testa. Si sveglia solo quando sente la porta d'ingresso aprirsi, e la voce di Harry annuncia che è tornato prima dal negozio, e soffiandosi il naso per l'ennesima volta, trascinandosi dietro una coperta, si sposta nel corridoio per accogliere il suo ragazzo. Harry si è appena tolto il cappotto bagnato, appendendolo dietro la porta, e ha i capelli fradici; lo guarda con un sorrisetto, prima di scuotere la testa come un cane e schizzare da tutte le parti solo per farlo ridere. Louis comincia a tossire dopo pochi attimi, portandosi il pugno alle labbra per non rischiare di sputacchiare in giro, e appena si riprende guarda storto il ragazzo, dicendogli che non ha intenzione di pulire i suoi disastri, prima di starnutire e voltare le spalle alle scuse divertite di Harry e pensare che, alla fin fine, le giornate di pioggia non sono poi così brutte se il suo ragazzo torna a casa con quel sorriso e quell'allegria fuori posto.

 

**Lettore CD.**  
È sabato pomeriggio quando decidono di andare a frugare negli scatoloni con tutte le loro cose vecchie che hanno ammassato nella camera degli ospiti; Harry scoppia a ridere quando Louis ritrova la giacchetta di pelle che aveva usato durante la rappresentazione di Grease, al liceo, improvvisando You're the one that I want con una vocina più acuta del solito per le parti di Sandy, ma torna stranamente silenzioso quando le sue mani si chiudono sul lettore CD che usava da ragazzino; c'è ancora uno dei dischi che gli aveva masterizzato uno dei vecchi componenti del suo gruppo, i White Eskimo, prima che la band si sciogliesse e i rapporti si facessero tesi e freddi. Louis gli bacia dolcemente la tempia, quando l'altro sussurra che un po' gli mancano quei ragazzi che hanno deciso di voltargli le spalle nel momento in cui avrebbe avuto più bisogno di amici fidati, e gli dice che ha lui, adesso, che la sua famiglia lo ama e che Gemma gli ha confidato di aver rigato le loro macchine appena ha scoperto cos'era successo. Harry sbuffa una risata, asciugandosi con le dita due lacrime, e alza appena il viso per baciarlo. Non vale la pena di piangere per gente così, mormora Louis sulle sue labbra, soddisfatto quando l'altro annuisce con un piccolo sorriso, prima di tornare a frugare nel suo scatolone augurando agli altri ragazzi dei White Eskimo tutte le sfighe del mondo.

 

**Quaderno.**  
Harry ha un quaderno, nel cassetto del comodino, in cui da ragazzino ha annotato le frasi più belle delle sue canzoni preferite; ogni tanto lo tira fuori e ridacchia al pensiero di quando il suo sogno era diventare cantautore, dandosi dello stupido. Louis lo guarda sempre storto per qualche minuto, quando è presente, prima di mollargli uno schiaffo sulla nuca e sbottare che non è mai stato stupido, e che senza dubbio avrebbe avuto possibilità di sfondare se avesse coltivato quella passione. Harry ogni volta gli sorride, scuotendo il capo perché di certo il suo ragazzo non può essere serio, e sotto le sue insistenze tira fuori la chitarra classica che i suoi colleghi gli hanno regalato al suo ultimo compleanno, mettendosi a strimpellare qualche nota e cantare a bassa voce, solo per Louis, le loro canzoni preferite. Solo quando finisce Louis ha di nuovo il sorriso sulle labbra, e si sporge sempre a baciargli una guancia, dicendogli in un sussurro che sarebbe il suo fan numero uno, se mai decidesse di riprendere la strada della musica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pioggia, lettore CD, quaderno. Suggeriti da [Cris](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=203087).


End file.
